prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diva Divide
The Diva Divide is the 92nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 4th in Season 7. Summary A fight breaks out between Lana, Nattie and Nia; a third home robbery makes Maryse want to move, and Brie begins donating her breast milk to babies in need. Recap Brie Bella's philanthropic side rears its head this week on E!’s Total Divas when she discovers that new mothers can donate their extra breast milk to women who aren’t producing enough for their own babies. A trip to the NICU where she meets the parents of premature twins convinces Brie to become a donor, which means she has to adhere to a stressful regimen of hydrating and pumping in order to produce the 100 ounces being asked of her. Daniel Bryan worries that she's throwing herself so fully into the donor program that Birdie won't have enough milk for herself, and Brie is worried that she isn't giving enough. Of course, Birdie is fine and the donation organization is overjoyed to receive whatever Brie can give because every ounce counts. 00:54 Lana lands another lucky break this week when she finds out that, despite previous edicts, she's getting another match — a Fatal 5-Way to determine who'll challenge Naomi at SummerSlam. She goes immediately back to Natalya for advice, only she doesn't give her would-be mentor a moment's peace and it all comes to a head during a get-together with Nia Jax and Carmella before the Mae Young Classic. When Natalya infers that Lana might not be made for the ring, The Ravishing Russian goes ballistic, telling Nattie she can't speak convincingly on the microphone and Nia that she's lazy. (Carmella gets a pass.) The WWE folks don't want anything to do with the inter-division squabble, but Natalya gets the last word anyway when she wins the match and finds herself one victory away from a long-awaited Women's Championship. The Miz and Maryse's idyllic home has been broken into yet again, and Maryse officially wants out. The Miz, unwilling to kowtow to the burglars, instead suggests teaching Maryse's mother to shoot a gun so she can defend herself. That idea doesn't sit well with Maryse, so she secretly puts the house on the market to see what they can get for it. Of course, it gets picked up by the press and Miz is furious, and it doesn't seem like he's going to budge despite Maryse flat-out telling him she doesn't feel safe. Until, of course, someone backs up a dump truck full of cash to pay for the house in full, then it's see ya-bye for Chateau Marmiz. Vegas, here they come. Image gallery The Diva Divide 2.jpg The Diva Divide 3.jpg The Diva Divide 4.jpg The Diva Divide 5.jpg The Diva Divide 6.jpg The Diva Divide 7.jpg The Diva Divide 8.jpg The Diva Divide 9.jpg The Diva Divide 10.jpg The Diva Divide 11.jpg The Diva Divide 12.jpg The Diva Divide 13.jpg The Diva Divide 14.jpg The Diva Divide 15.jpg The Diva Divide 16.jpg The Diva Divide 17.jpg The Diva Divide 18.jpg The Diva Divide 19.jpg The Diva Divide 20.jpg The Diva Divide 21.jpg The Diva Divide 22.jpg The Diva Divide 23.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #92 at WWE.com